


The Dawn of Neredia

by K Briar (KBriar18)



Series: The Tale of Neredia [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Long-game, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBriar18/pseuds/K%20Briar
Summary: She fought her entire life, but then again, she was a child of the eldest gods.
Relationships: OCxOC, Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase - Relationship
Series: The Tale of Neredia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154213
Kudos: 2





	The Dawn of Neredia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamtheLastDragonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLastDragonLord/gifts).



Many years ago the God of the Sea made quite the mistake, he sired the infamous Percy Jackson. One year later, after a one night stand in an attempt to cure a broken heart, he sired Asteria Alyx Canmore. Another huge mistake if you were to ask any God or Goddess of Olympus. Yet in Poseidon’s mind he couldn’t bring himself to hate his children, not even dislike in the slightest. 

You see, after so many years without any offspring he found himself missing fatherhood. Poseidon had always cared for his children more than he should and despite Zeus’ decree forbidding Gods from seeing their offspring he was always watching over the two. Every milestone his children hit, he was there in any way he could be, which leads us to the heroine of our story, Asteria.

Asteria was an enigma to say the least. The fiery child born to Lydia Canmore, was sometimes too much for the single mother to handle, but with the help of Lydia’s own mother, Carmen, the two managed. Some days were harder than others, but without a doubt Lydia savored each and every day since at 16 Lydia was told that she would never be able to bear a child, and yet at 25 she did. To the two older Canmore women Asteria was a gift from the heavens, and her name reflected just that.

As the first years of Asteria’s life passed Carmen and Lydia noticed the power that rolled off the girl in waves, especially during tantrums. Luckily enough for them though they lived off the coast of Happy Harbor with just a five minute drive to the beach and a house surrounded by the coastal forest; which seemed to be the some of the only places to calm the young girl down. 

Everything went seemingly smooth until Asteria’s fifth birthday on June 19th of 2002, when a Chimera attacked the young girl on the coast line. Asteria was able to vaporize the monster to golden dust fairly fast, in her defense the Chimera ruined her favorite toy, a Wonder Woman doll to be exact. That was the moment everything changed for the Canmore family.

With hours of Asteria vaporizing the Chimera Lydia rushed her daughter to Camp Half-Blood, the safe haven for Demi-Gods Poseidon had told her about. It was a hard goodbye for Lydia, but it was for the best, and after all, it was only the summers that Asteria would be away since the young girl was in need of an education. 

After the girl's mother left, she was taken in the Hermès cabin until she was claimed, which was considerably fast. By dinner time the following day the girl was claimed by the God of the Sea, and a shock rippled through the camp. Within two weeks they had found Thalia, a daughter of Zeus that had been turned into a tree after sacrificing her life, and now Asteria. It seemed that this child was to be the one prophesied.

After a lengthy talk with Zeus, Chiron was able to convince the king of the Gods to let Asteria live, and so her training began. It was rough on the young girl, hours of training in the arena, and even more spent studying the moves of the past Greek generals. All to prepare the girl for her seemingly clear fate, but four years later it was revealed to the Greek world that Poseidon had another child, one one year older than Asteria. 

Upon this revelation the Greek world descended into chaos, and as each year passed, it fell even further. From the age to nine Asteria fought by Percy’s side through the lightning bolt fiasco, the race to the Golden Fleece, and the rush to save Bessie the mermaid cow. Her years of study made her battle strategies even sounder than those children of Athena proposed, of course with the exception of Annabeth. 

Her will to fight and seemingly perfect strategies led the camp to turn to her during difficult times. It seemed that while Percy was the prophesied chosen one, Asteria was who the entirety of camp chose to be their leader. 

A bit much for a girl barely the age of 15, but then again, a Demi-god’s life is so often tragically short.

unedited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading the prologue. My hope is for this to become a fully fledged series, with a slow burn that will hopefully be epic. I will try to put out chapters as regularly as possible!  
> See ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a huge shout out to IamtheLastDragonLord for taking the time to write transcripts for season 1 of Young Justice. They helped a tremendous amount!


End file.
